jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyWorld
JeremyWorld (also known as the JeremyWorld Lineup and known as JeremyWorks/ClearWorld in some other countries) was a created-for-syndication two-hour animated television programming block produced by JeremyWorks Studios and ClearWorld Entertainment with distribution through other syndication affiliate, such as Universal Television, Warner Bros. Television, 20th Century Fox Television, and Paramount Television. The syndicated JeremyWorld block was relaunched as the JeremyWorks Channel on February 22, 2003. The 22 cable channels and blocks using the JeremyWorld brand around the world were relaunched under the JeremyWorld brand over the next four years, concluding with the rebranding of the Polish channel in February 2009. History On April 11, 1995, animation studio JeremyWorks Studios announced that it would be forming a joint venture with ClearWorld Entertainment to launch an animation-focused television programming block for syndication. Under the arrangement, JeremyWorks and ClearWorld would be involved in acquiring and producing programming while Universal, Warner Bros., Fox, and Paramount would be in charge of handling advertising sales and distribution for the new block. With 300 stations including those owned by Tribune, Sinclair, Clear Channel, Gray, Taft Broadcasting and Cox signed up to carry the blocks. JeremyWorld debuted on syndication on July 22, 1995, airing on Saturday mornings from 8:00 a.m. to 11:00 a.m. and weekdays from 3:00 p.m. to 5:00 p.m. (the block was structured to air in all time zones, airing on a tape delay outside of the Eastern Time Zone, to adjust the recommended airtime of the block to each zone, and thus during its first five years an exact timeslot for its programs was not announced on-air). With its 4 feeds, JeremyWorld was on Fox, The WB, UPN and independent stations and out performed the networks' Saturday blocks by October 14. On August 23, 1997, the Saturday block was extended by one hour, airing from 8:00 a.m. to Noon Eastern Time. JeremyWorks Channel : Main article: JeremyWorks Channel On May 18, 2002, JeremyWorks announced the launch of the JeremyWorks Channel, a relaunching of the JeremyWorld block that would serve as a new digital cable and satellite channel in the United States, as well as the new brand for the 22 existing JeremyWorld-branded cable channels and program blocks worldwide. The syndicated JeremyWorld block ended its nine-year run on February 22, 2003, with the last program to air being an episode of Alaina Gleen at 4:30 p.m. Central Time. Several former JeremyWorld series were carried over to the relaunched block including Emily, Ravi, and Julia, JeremyWorksTV, Lucky & Master, The Tales of Sarahi, The Master Dude, and Araceli, while new series launched on the JeremyWorks Channel including Time Travel Releashed and Nitro Boom. In addition, PrimeNight, a late night block targeted towards teens and adults, was launched every night from 9 p.m. EST to 3 a.m. EST and carried adult series including The Woodsons and Badger and Squirrel. Programming : See also: List of programs broadcast by JeremyWorks Channel E/I Indicates program features content in line with FCC E/I programming guidelines. Programs with a Asterisk (*) have transitioned to the JeremyWorks Channel. Former programming Original programming * Alaina Gleen (1995–2003)* * Cartoon World (1995–1997)* * Charity the Wicked Witch (1996–1998)* * JeremyToons (1995–1996)* * Little Mattie (1995–2001)* * Lucky & Master ''(2001–2003)* * ''The Tales of Sarahi (2001–2003)* * The Teen Gang (1996–2003)* More coming soon! Acquired programming More coming soon! Cross-programming with other networks and International broadcasts Coming soon! Approximate lineup by seasons Coming soon! Carrying stations Coming soon! Slogans Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! See also * JeremyWorks Channel * JWToons Category:Network Category:Block